James Sprüche
by QuieroLaAventura
Summary: James Kopf war zum Bersten mit Anmachsprüchen gefüllt, und er war unsterblich in seine Schulsprecherkollegin verliebt...
1. Kapitel 1 September 1977

1\. September 1977, Am Bahnsteig Neun Dreiviertel

James ging auf Lily zu und lächelte sie strahlend an: „Hast du mal eine Sonnenbrille?", fragte er sie. Lily sah ihn einen kurzen Moment verblüfft an und antwortet dann mit Nein. James blickte sie enttäuscht an: „Du musst schon mitspielen, sonst kann ich doch gar nicht mit dir flirten." Lily seufzte und fragte verständnislos: „Hä?"

James sah sie tadelnd an: „Nicht so... du solltest ‚Warum?' fragen, dann hätte ich gesagt: Weil mich deine Schönheit blendet." Lily sah ihn nur kurz an, dann drehte sie sich um und ging in den Zug.

1\. September 1977, Vor dem Schlafengehen in der Wohnung der Schulsprecher

Lily betrat nach dem Festmahl die Wohnung der Schulsprecher, weil sie noch nicht müde war, setzte sie sich auf das Sofa am Kamin. Kurz nach ihr kam auch James und steuerte auf sie zu. Er ließ sich neben ihr fallen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihn fragend an. Er grinste: „Ich bin so schlecht im Bett, das musst du mal erlebt haben." Sie stand auf und ging in ihrem Raum, der Typ war heute wirklich nervig.

8\. September 1977, in der Bibliothek

Lily saß gerade in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts und machte ihre Hausaufgaben für ihr Lieblingsfach. Da setzte sich jemand neben sie. Sie sah auf und erkannte ihren Schulsprecherpartner. Dieser griff sich ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und Lily dachte schon, dass sie heute verschont bleiben würde. Er schlug das Buch in der Mitte auf und sah sie über den Rand an. „Hey, dein Gesicht habe ich doch schon irgendwo gesehen!" Lily starrte ihn verdattert an, dann wollte sie ihn gerade darüber aufklären, dass sie seit sechs Jahren in einem Schloss zusammen lebten, als er schon weiter sprach: „Jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Im Lexikon direkt neben WOOOWW." Lily stöhnte und versuchte ihn aus ihren Gedanken zu verbannen.

22\. September 1977, Abends nach einem Quidditchspiel

Lily war echt müde, das Spiel hatte heute wirklich lange gedauert. Sie betrat erschöpft das kleine Wohnzimmer in ihrer Wohnung und wollte gerade in ihr Zimmer gehen, als jemand sie rief. Es war natürlich James Potter, der auf sie zu kam und sie anlächelte: „Gehst du schon schlafen?", fragte er. Sie nickte, würde er vielleicht heute auf einen Spruch verzichten. Doch James sprach weiter: „So ein schöner Körper ist viel zu schade um allein unter der Decke zu liegen…" Genervt drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Raum, sodass James nicht ausreden konnte.

29\. September 1977, im Zauberkunstunttericht

Lily saß in der vordersten Reihe im Klassenraum für Zauberkunst und las einen unterrichtsrelevanten Text. Auf einmal tauschten die Buchstaben auf der aufgeschlagenen Seite scheinbar willkürlich ihre Plätze. Doch nach nur einer kurzen Zeitspanne bewegte sich nichts mehr. Nun stand da: _Dies ist eine Nachricht von jemandem, der dich süß, lieb, genial, niedlich, sexy, nett und scharf findet! _Lily wusste ganz genau, wer hierfür verantwortlich war. Sie sah sich um und tatsächlich saß James direkt hinter ihr und grinste sie nun auch noch an. Sie drehte sich wieder um und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Buch und wirkte einen Gegenzauber, sodass ihr Buch wieder normal war.


	2. Kapitel 2 Oktober 1977

07\. Oktober 1977, bei einer Zaubertrankstunde

Lily liebte den Geruch von Tränken und sie hatte auch nichts dagegen sich dreckig zu machen, nur eines störte sie gerade. James Potter saß neben ihr und arbeitete mit ihr. Sie war jedoch davon überzeugt, dass ihr niemand diesen Spaß nemen konnte. James drehte sich gerade zu ihr um und grinste. Das war kein gutes Zeichen, gleich würde es wieder beginnen. Doch er drehte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und zerhackte weiter einige Pflanzen die sie für den Trank brauchten.

07\. Oktober 1977, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor

Lily spielte gerade mit Alice eine Runde Zauberschach, da kam James Potter zu ihr und setzte sich neben sie aufs Sofa und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr: „Ich muss eine Ausziehpuppe sein, denn jedes Mal wenn wir uns treffen, ziehst du mich mit deinen Blicken aus!" Sie beugte sich zu ihm und sagte ebenso leise: „Nein tue ich nicht", und schob ihn dann von sich weg. Sie setzte ihre Freundin Schachmatt und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

14\. Oktober 1977, auf den Weg zum Frühstück

Lily beeilte sich um noch pünktlich zum Frühstück zu kommen, sie hatte nämlich verschlafen und sie wollte fit und ohne Hunger in den Unterricht gehen. So stieß sie die Türen der großen Halle auf und setzte sich auf den letzten freien Platz. James grinste, als sie sich notgedrungen neben ihn auf die Bank setzte. Nachdem sie sich vom Laufen erholt hatte, fragte er sie weshalb sie erst so spät gekommen war? Lily erklärte ihm in aller kürze, dass ihr Wecker gestern kaputt gegangen war. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf einmal auf und er sagte: „Ich habe mir erst neulich einen neuen funktionierenden Wecker gekauft, willst du ihn morgen früh mal klingel hören?" Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Essen, wie kam er nur immer auf so dämliche Sprüche? Nachdem sie wieder einen freien Mund hatte, sagte sie zu ihm: „Nein, danke aber ich werde mir schon einen neuen besorgen."

20\. Oktober 1977, Bei einen Besuch bei Hagrid

Lily besuchte heute den Wildhüter, er war schon lange ein guter Freund von ihr. Sie hatte einige Briefe mitgenommen, die sie zum Frühstück bekommen hatte. Hagrid fragte sie gerade: „Und habt ihr schon etwas für Halloween geplant?" Lily sah zu ihm auf und fragte nach: „Du meinst mich und James, oder?" Er drehte sich vom Kessel weg, in den er gerade rührte und nickte. Lily erzählte, dass sie geplant hatten dieses Jahr einen Gruselabend zu gestalten. „Es wird mehrere Angebote geben, zum Beispiel Geschichten oder Spiele." Hagrid nickte und sagte, dass dies bestimmt lustig werden würde. Lily stimmte ihm zu und begann nun den ersten Brief zu öffnen. Er hatte merkwürdigerweise keinen Absender und auch keine Anschrift. Sie entfaltete das Pergament und las die Nachricht.

_Ich weiß ja, dass Milch schön machen soll, doch du musst wirklich Unmengen getrunken haben,_

_James Potter_

Lily versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und steckte ihn wieder zurück. Sie las noch die anderen Briefe und war zufrieden, dass kein weiterer von ihrem Kollegen dabei war.

31\. Oktober 1977, während der Feier

Lily drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge zu dem Getränkestand, sie hatte wirklich Durst. Auf einmal stand James neben ihr und sagte leise aber sehr gut verständlich: „Bleib bei mir, dann beschütze ich dich vor den Geistern die heute hier wandeln." Lily entzog ihm ihre Hand und sagte: „Wir leben hier in einem magischen Schloss, ich fürchte mich nicht vor Geister."


	3. Kapitel 3 November 1977

05\. November 1977, vor dem Zaubertankraum

Lily wartete mit ihrer Klasse nun schon seit etlichen Minuten darauf, dass Professor Slughorn den Klassenraum öffnen würde. Heute war ein wirklich stürmischer Tag, sie waren gerade von Kräuterkunde gekommen, als es angefangen hatte. Sie sah noch mal ihre Blätter durch, da röchelte jemand neben ihr: „Ich hoffe du beherrschst künstliche Beatmung, denn du raubst mir den Atem." Sie musste nicht einmal aufsehen, um zu wissen wer ihr da gerade gegenüber stand. Sie hob trotzdem den Kopf und sah James. Gerade öffnete sich die Tür und Slughorn trat in den Korridor. Sie lächelte James an und sagte leise: „Wenn du an Atemnot leidest, sollte ich vielleicht Slughorn fragen ob es da nicht einen Trank gibt, soll ich?" James schüttelte hastig den Kopf: „Das ist nicht nötig, wir sehen uns." Er ging zurück zu Sirius und den andern beiden Rumtreiber und zufrieden folgte Lily den anderen in den Klassenraum.

13\. November 1977, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor

Lily schrieb gerade einen Aufsatz für Verwandlung, neben ihr lag ein Pergament wo sie sich Notizen gemacht hatte. In Verwandlung nahmen sie derzeit etwas wirklich schwieriges durch. Es ging um das Verwandeln von lebendigen Wesen. Gerade sah sie zum Notizzettel, da sah sie etwas was sie nicht geschrieben hatte. In roter Tinte stand dort: _Achtung, diese Nachricht besteht aus 100% Liebe und kann nicht gelöscht werden. _Sie sah auf die Schrift und versuchte sie weg zu zaubern, doch das ging nicht. Sie schimpfte, warum machte er immer so etwas, immerhin war es nicht ihre Reinschrift, doch trotzdem ärgerte sie sich.

21\. November 1977, während der Kräuterkundestunde

Lily war gerade damit beschäftigt einige Pflanzen in die Erde zu graben. Es war Montagmorgen und sie hatten Kräuterkunde. Es waren Alraunen, deshalb trugen alle Kopfhörer um sich vor den hohen Schreien zu schützen. Jemand stieß an sie heran und stellte sich neben ihr hin. Es war James Potter, doch hier konnte er ihr nicht so leicht etwas sagen. Er lächelte sie von der Seite an und reichte ihr einen Zettel. Sie stöhnte auf, am liebsten hätte sie ihn gar nicht geöffnet, doch dies erschien ihr zu unhöflich. Auf dem Zettel stand geschrieben: _Man sagt, die wertvollsten Schätze liegen unter der Erde vergraben. Aber ich kann dich doch nicht einfach einbuddeln … _Sie ließ ihn fallen und widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit. James blieb nur noch kurz bei ihr stehen, dann trollte er sich zurück zu seinen Freunden.

26\. November 1977, in der Schulsprecherwohnung

Es war ein schöner Samstag im späten November, als Lily auf den kleinen Balkon ihrer Wohnung stand und ihre eigenen Blumen goss. Es waren hübsche Blumen die erst sehr spät im Herbst aufgingen. Neben ihrer Schönheit halfen ihre Blätter gegen Erkältungen wenn man wusste wie man sie zubereiten musste. Sie stellte die Gießkanne zurück zu ihrem Platz und schaute noch einmal hinunter auf die Ländereien. Da trat jemand von hinten zu ihr und sagte freundlich: „Du bist wie eine Blume im milden Herbstwind, die ihren Duft dem schenkt, der ihn wahrnimmt." Sie lächelte einen kurzen Moment leicht und drehte sich dann zu James um. Dann schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und ging zurück in die Wohnung.


	4. Kapitel 4 Dezember 1977

01\. Dezember 1977, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle

Lily saß neben ihrer Freundin Alice und nahm ihr Frühstück ein. Es war der erste Dezember und heute hatte es zum ersten Mal geschneit. Sie freute sich schon auf Weihnachten, doch die Adventszeit war auch schön. James setzte sich neben sie und begann ebenfalls mit seinem Essen. Nachdem sie schon eine Weile gegessen hatten, drehte er sich zu ihr um und flüsterte ihr zu: „Die schlimmste Art sich nach jemanden zu sehnen, ist neben ihr zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass sie nie zu einem gehören wird." Sie aß weiter, doch musste sie zugeben, dass seine Sprüche nicht immer so schlecht waren. Sie frühstückte noch zu Ende, dann machte sie sich mit ihrer Freundin auf zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

06\. Dezember 1977, abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor

Lily saß mit ihrer Freundin am Kamin im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum. Lily las einen Roman, den sie schon immer gemocht hatte und Alice beobachtete die Flammen im Kamin und dachte nach. Die adventliche Stimmung war überall im Schloss spürbar und man hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst die unsympathischen Slytherin weniger aggressiv waren. Auf einmal stützte sich jemand von hinten an ihren Sessel und fragte: „Bekomme ich ein Foto von dir?" Sie reckte ihren Hals um zu sehen wer hinter ihr war, obwohl sie es sich eigentlich schon denken konnte. Es war natürlich James, wie hätte es auch anders sein können. „Wieso?", wollte sie wissen. James lächelte sie an, er freute sich scheinbar, dass sie mitspielte. Er wurde wieder ernst und sagte: „Damit ich dem Weihnachtsmann zeigen kann, was ich mir wünsche." Lily sah wieder zu ihrer Freundin und konnte ein Lächeln jedoch nicht unterdrücken: „Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du bereits ein Bild von mir besitzt, nimm das doch." Sie nahm wieder ihr Buch und las weiter. James ging weiter zu den Schlafsäle der Jungen und verschwand. Als James außer Sichtweite war, sah Alice zu ihr: „Du hast es genossen! Ich habe gesehen wie du gelächelt hast." Lily zuckte zusammen und sah sich besorgt um, doch keiner hatte sie gehört. Als sie wieder zu Alice sah, musste diese lachen. „Deine Reaktion war super, doch ich hatte recht, oder?" Lily zögerte kurz: „Ich finde seine Sprüche vielleicht mittlerweile nicht so schlimm, doch sag das keinen, okay?" Alice grinste kurz, bestätigte jedoch, dass sie Schweigen bewahren würde.

16\. Dezember 1977, bei der Weide am See

Lily saß draußen am See. Um sie herum war alles weiß und still, kein Geräusch war zu hören. Sie saß da schon seit über einer Stunde, sie musste nachdenken. Hatte Alice recht, genoss sie es von James solche Sprüche zu hören. Manche waren zwar ganz nett, doch wenn sie es wirklich genoss, musste sie ihn dann nicht auch ein wenig mögen. Sie sah hinaus auf dem See, eine dünne Eisdecke bedeckte die Oberfläche. Sie hörte auf einmal Schritte. Als sie über die Schulter blickte, sah sie ihn. James stand einige Meter von ihrem Sitzplatz entfernt. Sie stand auf und ging zu ihm, bestimmt würde er gleich wieder etwas sagen. James griff nach ihrer Hand und sagte: „Lily, deine Beine sind so schön, ich nenne das eine Weihnachten und das andere Silvester." Lily sah ihn kritisch an, wie sollte daraus etwas romantisches werden. Er grinste nun breit und fuhr fort und fragte: „Darf ich zwischen den Feiertagen mal vorbeischauen?" Sie starrte ihn einen Moment verdattert an, dann begann sie zu verstehen und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie schubste ihn beiseite und ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen von ihm weg. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen. Sie hatte es doch bisher wirklich genossen und jetzt so etwas.

25\. Dezember 1977, im fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor

Lily saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel am Kamin in ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer in ihrer Wohnung und blätterte im Tagespropheten. Sie hatte seit dem 16. Dezember so wenig wie möglich mit James geredet. Sie war enttäuscht von ihm, manche seiner Sprüche waren ja schon nicht wirklich romantisch aber dies war die Spitze der Geschmacklosigkeit. Sie hörte wie sich eine Tür öffnete und jemand auf sie zu kam. Sie hob die Zeitung um James zu signalisieren, dass sie nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er jedoch tippte ihr auf die Schulter und zog dann seinen Finger blitzschnell wieder zurück, gerade so als habe er sich verbrannt. Dann sagte er: „Mädchen sind wie Elektrizität, wenn man sie anfasst bekommt man eine gewischt." Sie ließ den Propheten fallen und stand auf. Sie drückte ihm einen ihrer Zeigefinger gegen die Brust und sagte: „Beschwöre nichts herauf, ich habe dir nicht vergeben, also lass mich mit deinen blöden Sprüchen in Ruhe." Sie ging in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett.

31\. Dezember 1977, auf der Spitze des Astronomieturm

Lily stand am Rand des Astronomieturm und wartete auf Mitternacht. Sie und all jene die über Weihnachten im Schloss geblieben waren, feierten heute zusammen ins neue Jahr. Kurz vor 12:00 Uhr trat jemand zu ihr und sagte leise in ihr Ohr: „Lass uns nicht im Streit das neue Jahr beginnen." Sie drehte sich mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen um und blickte James wütend an. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als die Glocken zu läuten begannen. Am Himmel explodierten Raketen und zwischen den Bunten Funken konnte man eine Sternschnuppe über den nächtlichen Himmel sausen sehen. James sagte zu ihr: „Weißt du was ich mir wünsche?" Er griff nach ihren Händen und sie spürte, dass er ihr etwas in die Hand gelegt hatte. Sie sah nach unten und fühlte wie er seine Hand wieder weg zog. In ihrer Hand lag ein kleiner Zettel. Sie schaute auf, doch er war bereits auf der andern Seite des Turms. Sie verließ vorzeitig den Turm und schaute auf der Wendeltreppe darunter auf das kleine Stück Pergament. Darauf stand nur ein einziges Wort: _Vergebung_


	5. Kapitel 5 Januar 1978

01\. Januar 1978, in der Wohnung der Schulsprecher

Am Neujahrsmorgen verließ Lily ihr Zimmer und traf im Wohnraum ihren Kollegen. James ging auf sie zu und sagte mit gesenkten Kopf: „Das Leben ist wie Zeichnen ohne Radiergummi, ich habe mich mit dem Spruch vom 16. Dezember ordentlich vermahlt, bitte nimm es mir nicht zu übel." Sie musste leicht lächeln, was er aber wegen dem gesenkten Kopf nicht sah. Sie sagte zu ihm: „Wir können meinetwegen so tun als hättest du es nie gesagt, was hältst du davon?" James hob den Blick und nickte begeistert. Er sagte: „Ich werde von nun an nur angemessene Sprüche verwenden, okay?" Lily runzelte die Stirn, nicht sicher ob ihr das gefiel: „Meinetwegen!", sagte sie und ging an ihm vorbei und verließ ihre Wohnung.

10\. Januar 1978, in einer Zauberkunststunde

Lily versuchte schon seit einer halben Stunde diesen verflixten Zauber ungesagt zu wirken, doch irgendwie klappte es nicht. Sie las noch einmal die entsprechende Stelle im Buch und versuchte es erneut. Es misslang wieder. Sie wollte gerade auf den Tisch schlagen, um wenigstens einen kleinen Teil ihres Frustes abzulassen, als ein Papierflieger bei ihr landet. Sie knüllte ihn zusammen und wollte ihn zum Mülleimer werfen, als sich Professor Flitwick von seine Buch erhob. Schnell senkte sie ihre Hand und erkannte jetzt, dass etwas auf dem Pergament geschrieben stand. Sie entfaltete es und begann die wenigen Zeilen zu lesen._ Heute lieb ich dich viel mehr als gestern und viel weniger als morgen _Sie kannte die Handschrift inzwischen, sie hatte schon so oft gesehen wie ihr Besitzer Schulsprecherpflichten erledigte. Obwohl sie gerade nicht gut gelaunt war, hatte er sie ein wenig beruhigt. Sie versuchte den Zauber den Rest der Stunde mit weniger Grimm und am Ende gelang es ihr auch.

24\. Januar 1978, während eines Quidditchspiels

Lily saß neben Alice auf den Zuschauerplätzen und sah zu wie ihre Mannschaft gegen die von Ravenclaw antrat. Das Spiel dauerte bereits eine volle Stunde und bisher stand es 140 zu 80 für Ravenclaw. Sie wandte sich kurz zur Seite um Alice auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen, als auf einmal ein Klatscher knapp neben ihr in den Boden der Ränge knallte. Alle im Umkreis sprangen auf und verfolgten die letzten Minuten des Spiels im Stehen. James fing den Schnatz und drehte ein paar Runden. Lily blieb auf den Rängen, während die anderen ihres Hauses auf den Rasen eilten um Glückwünsche loszuwerden. Ihr Herz raste noch immer, als jemand hinter ihr landete und sie ansprach. „Geht es dir gut?", fragte James. Sie nickte und lächelte leicht: „Ich habe mich nur sehr erschrocken, aber jetzt geht es wieder!" James zögerte kurz, dann fing er an: „Dein Lächeln würde selbst aus der finstersten Ecke der Hölle ein angenehmes Plätzchen machen!" Nachdem er geendet hatte, schnappte er sich seinen Besen und eilte davon.

31\. Januar 1978, vor den Unterrichtsstunden in der Wohnung der Schulsprecher

Lily war heute schon früh aufgestanden und ging in ihr kleines Wohnzimmer. Als sie es betrat stand James schon bereit und sprach sie sofort an: „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag Lily!" Sie bedankte sich bei ihm und wollte schon weitergehen, als er sie noch mal an der Schulter zurück hielt: „Darf ich dir zwei Fragen stellen?" Sie drehte sich um und nickte. James lächelte und fing an: „Erstens was sind deine Lieblingsblumen? Und zweitens an welche Adresse soll ich sie schicken?" Lily lächelte: „Erstens: Orchideen und zweitens wohn ich direkt gegenüber von dir." Sie drehte sich nun um und verließ das kleine Wohnzimmer.


	6. Kapitel 6 Februar 1978

04\. Februar 1978, kurz vorm Schlafengehen in Lilys Zimmer

Lily wollte sich jetzt schlafen legen, den ganzen Tag hatte sie hin und her laufen müssen und nun war sie müde. Sie zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie griff in ihren Koffer und von dort holte sie ihren Stofftiger, sie hatte ihn bereits seit sie sehr jung war und nun nahm sie ihn mit ins Bett. Sie wollte sich gerade zudecken, als sie etwas bemerkte, was am Hals des Tieres befestigt war. Es war eine zusammen gerollte Pergament. Sie nahm es ab und begann es zu lesen.

_Ich wünscht ich wär dein Kuscheltier.  
Dann wär ich jede Nacht bei dir.  
Deine süße Haut berühren  
und das Klopfen deines Herzens spüren._

Sie sah ein wenig entsetzt auf das Pergament, das war doch wohl sehr kitschig. Doch anderseits fand sie es im Prinzip doch niedlich, nur sie wusste nicht wie ihr der Gedanke gefiel, dass James so etwas über sie schrieb.

14\. Februar 1978, beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle

Lily war heute früh aufgestanden um noch vor dem Frühstück ein wenig spazieren zu gehen. Um acht Uhr morgens ging sie zurück zum Schloss und setzte sich dann zu ihrer Freundin Alice an den langen Tisch der Gryffindors. Sie aßen mittlerweile schon ungefähr zwanzig Minuten dann tippte ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter. „Guten Morgen Lily", sagte eine ihr nur allzu vertraute Stimme. Sie sah hinter sich James stehen, in Händen hielt er einen Strauß Orchideen. Er reichte sie ihr und sagte dann: „Einen fröhlichen Valentinstag" und ging pfeifend den Tisch entlang zu Sirius und den anderen. Sie sah Alice an, die kicherte. Am Strauß war eine Karte befestigt, diese nahm sie nun ab und begann sie zu lesen.

_Ich wünsche mir jeden Tag mit dir zu verbringen,  
um dich zu verwöhnen und dir ein Lied zu singen.  
Alles Gute zum Valentinstag!_

Lily konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen und steckte die Karte in ihre Tasche. Den Blumenstrauß legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch und genoss den feinen Geruch den dieser ausströmte.

25\. Februar 1978, beim Mittagessen in der Großen Halle

Lily hatte sich gerade zum Mittagessen hingesetzt, heute morgen war echt eine sehr ermüdende Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei gewesen. Es war ja schon normalerweise anstrengend genug Professor Binns zuzuhören, doch heute war auch das Thema sehr langweilig. So genoss sie es sich nun voll zu stopfen. Jemand setzte sich neben sie und fragte sie: „Alles gut?" Sie nickte und sah dann zur Seite. „Alles super, nur die ersten beiden Stunden waren nervtötend." Er grinste und sagte: „Du bist Luft für mich. Und ohne Luft kann ich nicht leben." Dann begann er ebenfalls mit dem Essen. Sie nahm sich etwas zu trinken um so ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass es ihr gefiel.

28\. Februar 1978, morgens in Lilys Bett

Lily lag noch im Bett und träumte. Erst um kurz vor acht Uhr erwachte sie, doch sie ahnte nicht, dass sie zu spät zum Frühstück kommen würde. Sie dachte an ihren Traum, er war verschwommen, sie konnte sich nur noch an Facetten aus ihm erinnern. Es war um sie und James gegangen, doch was hatte er in ihren Träumen verloren. Sie stand auf und sah auf ihren Nachttisch einen Zettel liegen. Sie nahm ihn hoch und las ihn.

_Ich habe schon Sehnsucht, wenn ich erwach und sie wird immer stärker bis tief in die Nacht!_

Sie ließ sich zurück in ihr Kissen fallen, warum gefiel ihr es, dass er so etwas schrieb? Sie genoss es, dass er sich so viele Gedanken um sie machte.


	7. Kapitel 7 März 1978

03\. März 1978, im vorbetenden Wald während des Unterrichts Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Lily mochte es nicht, wenn sie den Wald betreten musste. Sie wusste, dass sie sicher war, doch es war ihr trotzdem ein wenig unangenehm. Sie kamen auf einer Lichtung an und der Professor erklärte ihnen etwas über die Kreatur der heutigen Stunde. Neben ihr war Alice und hörte gelangweilt zu. Sie hatte das Fach nur mangels besserer Alternativen belegt. Jemand beugte sich von hinten ein wenig über ihre Schulter und sagte: „Ich möchte dir sagen wie sehr ich dich mag. Und es wird schlimmer Tag für Tag." Sie hätte in diesen Moment am liebsten ihren Kopf nach hinten an seine Schulter gelehnt. Doch davon sah sie zunächst ab, sie lächelte aber.

15\. März 1978, in der kleinen Pause zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden

Lily zog sich den Umhang enger an ihren Körper, heute regnete es heftig und es wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Sie lehnte sich an die Schlossmauer des kleinen Innenhofs. Sie war rausgegangen um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. James gesellte sich zu ihr und lehnte sich neben ihr an die kühle Schlossmauer. „Als ich heute Morgen wach wurde schien mir die Sonne ins Gesicht, da wusste ich, dass du schon wach bist, denn du bist mein Sonnenschein." Lily hatte heute Lust sarkastisch zu antworten, deshalb sagte sie: „Die Sonne hat seit Tagen nicht mehr geschienen." James sah kurz weg und meinte dann: „Stimmt du hast recht", er schwieg kurz, dann fragte er ob er mit ihr zum nächsten Unterricht gehen dürfe. Sie nickte und so machten sie sich auf.

22\. März 1978, in einer Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei

Lily lag halb auf ihrem Tisch und versuchte verzweifelt nicht einzuschlafen, doch dies war erstaunlich schwer. Sie hob den Kopf und sah wie einige Schüler vor ihr schon auf ihren Tischen lagen. Sie blickte zu Alice und musste beobachten wie sie mit ihrer andern Nachbarin Galgenmännchen spielte. Sie wünschte sie könnte auch etwas besseres tun, doch war sie zu pflichtbewusst. Auf einmal reichte ihr jemand von hinter ihr ein Zettel mit der leisen Bemerkung: „das kommt von James." Sie öffnete den Zettel und las die bekannte Schrift.

_Was hast du mit mir gemacht?  
Ich denk an dich, Tag und Nacht!  
Ich finde keine Ruh.  
Denn in meinem Herzen bist nur du._

Auf einmal war sie viel wacher, sie las die Zeilen mehrmals und wurde jedes mal unbeschwerter. Der Rest der Stunde verging wie im Flug und als die Klasse den Raum verließ fragte James Lily: „Wirst du zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier kommen?" Lily nickte und sagte: „Ich werde dasein."

27\. März 1978, auf James Geburtstagsfeier

Am Abend fand im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor die Feier für James statt. Es waren fast die meisten aus seinem Haus und einige andere gekommen. Unter den Gästen war auch Lily, gerade saß sie in einer Fensterbank und schaute hinaus in die Nacht. Der Mond schien hell und sie hatte wirklich gute Laune. Nachdem seine Freunde ihn beglückwünscht hatten, kam James zu ihr und fragte sie ob er sich zu ihr setzten dürfe. Sie nickte und nicht lange nachdem er bei ihr saß, fing er an: „Stell dir das Süßeste vor, multipliziere es mit der Unendlichkeit und erweitere es mit der Ewigkeit. Und du hast den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" Lily lachte auf und drehte ihr Gesicht wieder der Nacht zu. Er saß noch eine Weile bei ihr, dann gingen beide zurück zu den anderen und feierten mit ihnen.


	8. Kapitel 8 April 1978

01\. April 1978, in der Bibliothek

Lily saß schon mehrere Stunden in der Bibliothek und arbeitete an einem Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste als jemand sich zu ihr setzte. Sie fragte ohne aufzusehen: „Was willst du James?" Er hob ihren Kopf leicht an und sagte ernst: „Lass uns ein wenig Mathe üben, wir können uns addieren unsere Kleider abziehen, unsere Beine teilen und uns multiplizieren." Sie starrte ihn verwirrt an und fragte dann nach: „Hä?" Er grinste und sagte erklärend: „Du ich Bett" Sie sah ihn an und auf einmal verstand sie den Spruch und wollte gerade aus der Haut fahren, als er schnell etwas dazwischen warf: „April! April!" Lilys Miene war noch einen Moment finster, dann fragte sie ein wenig ruhiger: „Ein Aprilscherz?" Er nickte und sah sie ängstlich an. „Bin ich zu weit gegangen?", fragte er. Sie lächelte nun leicht und antwortete ihm: „Als Aprilscherz nehme ich es dir nicht übel." Er war erleichtert und nahm sich nun ein Buch und begann auch etwas für die Schule zu tun.

13\. April 1978, in der Eingangshalle

Lily war gerade auf den Weg zum Abendessen, den ganzen Tag hatte sie an ihren Hausaufgaben gearbeitet, nun hatte sie wirklich Hunger. Sie hatte eben noch einen Brief an ihre Eltern geschickt. Sie waren jetzt in den Zeiten des Krieges immer nervös. Dabei war Hogwarts der sicherste Ort der Welt. Neben der Tür zur Großen Halle stand James und bat sie noch kurz mit ihm zu sprechen. „Ich komme kurz, doch ich habe echt Hunger also beeil dich." Er nickte und zog sie von dem Schülerstrom weg. Als sie in der Ecke der Eingangshalle waren griff er nach ihren Händen und sagte: „Am Tag bist du mein schönster Gedanke, in der Nacht mein schönster Traum und wenn du bei mir bist, der schönste Moment!" Sie entzog ihm ihre Hände nicht sofort, sondern sah ihn in die Augen. Dann sagte sie, dass sie jetzt wirklich was essen müsse und ging in die Große Halle.

22\. April 1978, bei der Weide am See

Lily saß unten am See und warf Steine ins Wasser, sie war betrübt. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sie einen Brief von ihrer Schwester erhalten. In diesem hatte sie sie wieder als Missgeburt beschimpft. Es war zwar nicht das erste Mal, doch es tat jedes Mal wieder weh. Sie nahm einen weiteren Stein vom Boden und schleuderte ihn weit in den See. Einige Minuten vergingen und sie wollte gerade einen weiteren Stein werfen, doch jemand hielt ihre Hand fest. James strich ihr über die Hand und wollte dann wissen, was los war? Sie seufzte auf, erzählte ihm dann aber, wie gemein Petunia war. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und sagte: „Du machst doch alles, um eure Beziehung zu retten, oder?" Sie nickte: „Ja natürlich, aber trotzdem wünschte ich, dass ich mehr tun könnte."

„Das verstehe ich… vielleicht wird alles bald gut!", er zog sie hoch und während sie zusammen zurück zum Schloss gingen, hoffte Lily, dasser Recht behalten würde.

29\. April 1978, in der Schulsprecherwohnung

Lily saß auf dem Sofa in der Wohnung der Schulsprecher und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift. Es war ein Heft über verschiedene obskure Bräuche und Sitten in der Zaubererwelt. Sie hatte heute nichts besonderes vor, deshalb hatte sie sich dieses Heft von Alice geliehen. Am Nachmittag hatte sie es fast durchgelesen, da setzte sich James zu ihr: „Küssen ist die Sprache der Liebe, also komm zu mir und sprich dich aus." Sie hörte seine Worte, doch wusste sie nicht wie sie reagieren sollte. Sie senkte schließlich ihr Heft und sah ihn kritisch an, dann sagte sie: „Ich glaube da würde ich mir jemand anderes suchen." Er sah sie beleidigt an und sah ihr nach, wie sie den Raum verließ.


	9. Kapitel 9 Mai 1978

06\. Mai 1978, vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf dem Astronomieturm

Lily stand am Rand des Astronomieturm und starrte in den Nachthimmel der über ihr lag. Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und die allermeisten schliefen noch. Lily war auch nur deshalb so früh auf den Beinen, weil sie die Mai-Aquariiden sehen wollte. Es handelte sich hierbei um mehrere Sternschnuppen, die in den Tagen rund um den sechsten Mai in den sehr frühen Morgenstunden zu sehen sein sollten. Sie war also um halb vier Uhr in der Nacht aufgestanden und hatte sich hier her geschlichen. Nach einer kurzen Weile die sie jetzt schon hier oben war, hörte sie auf eine Stimme aus nächster Nähe ihren Namen sagen. Sie fuhr hoch und dachte, dass sie jetzt wohl entdeckt wurde. Schade, dass sie nicht wenigstens ein hatte sehen können.

Sie drehte sich vom Gelände weg und war erstaunt niemanden zu sehen. Das war merkwürdig, sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah am Turm runter, vielleicht war die Stimme ja aus einem offenen Fenster in der Nähe gekommen. Doch da sie diesbezüglich nichts sehen konnte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und erschrak, als sie James bei der Luke stehen sah. Sie war erleichtert, dass es kein Lehrer war der sie gefunden hatte. Doch woher war eben diese Stimme gekommen? „James… Wie? Ich meine..."

Er lächelte und erzählte ihr von seinem Tarnumhang. Lily war erstaunt, dass es so alte Tarnumhänge gab, sie hatte gelesen, dass solche Umhänge nach einigen Jahren wirkungslos wurden. „Warum bist du überhaupt zu so früher Stunde hier oben?", wollte James wissen. Lily erzählte ihm von den Sternschnuppen und als er dies hörte, versicherte er ihr, dass er bei ihr bleiben würde. So standen sie am Rand und sahen in den Himmel.

Nach einer Weile sahen sie die erste Sternschnuppe. James legte beide Arme um sie und fragte leise: „Weißt du was der Unterschied zwischen einer Sternschnuppe und dir ist?" Lily murmelte ein ebenso leises Nein, woraufhin James sie umdrehte und liebevoll anlächelte: „Wenn ich dich sehe ist mein Wunsch bereits erfüllt."

Lily sah ihm tief in die Augen und musste schlucken. Meinte er seine Worte immer so ernst, wie sie es sich wünschte? Seine Hände wanderten von ihren Schulter runter zu ihren Händen und er murmelte: „Ich liebe dich!" Lily sah auf ihre verschränkte Finger und dachte nach. Ihr drängten sich zwei Fragen auf… _War sie in ihn verliebt? Und wenn ja, wollte sie all das wirklich?_

Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte nach… Sie hatte sich eigentlich in den letzten Monaten mehr und mehr gefreut, wenn er wieder einen seiner Sprüche gesagt hatte. Sie hatte Herzklopfen bekommen, wenn es zu kitschig geworden war… All das sprach dafür, dass sie sich verliebt hatte. Die zweite Frage war einfach zu beantworten… _Ja, sie wollte all das… sehr sogar._ Sie lächelte also und nahm ihre Hände und legte sie ihm an die Wangen. Dann flüsterte sie: „Ich liebe dich auch!" James strahlte und zog sie noch näher an sich und küsste sie. Dann fragte er sie liebevoll: „Darf ich dich dann ab heute in der Öffentlichkeit umarmen und küssen?" Lily lachte auf und sagte: „Das darfst du." James jubelte und zog sie erneut ans sich. Die beiden kehrten später zurück zu ihrer Wohnung und legten sich noch einmal hin. Zum Glück war Wochenende so konnten sie ausschlafen.

16\. Mai 1978, morgens in Lilys Zimmer

Es war früh am Morgen, als Lily von ihrem Freund geweckt wurde. Sie blinzelte und sah ihn verschlafen an. Er saß auf ihrer Bettkante und strich ihr über den Arm, der unter ihrer Decke hervor lugte. „Es ist Zeit aufzustehen Süße." Lily setzte sich nach einigen Minuten auf und sagte, dass sie gleich kommen würde. In der Tür sagte er noch: „Ich habe heute Nacht von dir geträumt. Du musst aber nicht gleich rot werden." Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und Lily stand zufrieden auf und begann sich anzuziehen. Als sie fertig war, ging sie in ihr Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu James auf das Sofa. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und bat sie: „Bitte Lily, lass uns schnell in die Große Halle gehen, ich habe Hunger!"

23\. Mai 1978, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor

Lily betrat gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor und sah sich um. Am Kamin saßen die Rumtreiber und dahin ging sie jetzt auch. Sie setzte sich zu James Sessellehne und ließ sich an seiner Seite runter rutschen. Jetzt saßen sie zu zweit eng nebeneinander. James legte sein Buch beiseite und widmete sich ganz seiner Freundin. „Das Allerbeste hier auf Erden,  
ist von dir geliebt zu werden!", sagte er und küsste sie. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und harrte so einige Momente. Dann antwortete sie ihm: „Ich kann diesen Spruch nur genauso zurück geben."

31\. Mai 1978, auf James Besen hoch in der Luft

Lily klammerte sich an James. Nachdem das heutige Quidditchspiel durch einen Sieg Hufflepuffs entschieden worden war, hatte James sie gebeten einmal mit ihm zu fliegen. Sie hatte dem nur widerwillig zugestimmt, denn sie mochte große Höhen nicht besonders. James hatte ihr jedoch versichert, dass er nicht zu hoch fliegen würde. Sie flogen auch nicht wirklich hoch, ihr kam es nur so vor. James fragte sie gerade: „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie nickte leicht. Als sie schon einige Minuten geflogen waren fragte er ob sie nicht ein wenig höher fliegen könnten? Sie stimmt zu, sagte aber, dass er langsam steigen solle. So flogen sie in weiten Kreisen immer höher. Als sie mit der Spitze des Astronomieturms auf einer Höhe waren, drehte er sich auf dem Besen zu ihr um und sagte dann zu ihr: „Küssen ist die zarteste Versuchung, seit ich deine Lippen kenne." Sie rückte näher zu ihm und dankte ihm mit einem Kuss.


	10. Kapitel 10 Juni 1978

03\. Juni 1978, nach ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde

Lily verließ gerade den letzten Unterricht für heute. Sie freute sich schon auf ihre lange Freizeit, die sie haben würde. Doch die würde erst im Juli beginnen. Zuvor musste sie die Abschlussprüfungen bestehen. Sie hatte Gestern angefangen zu lernen und dies war eigentlich schon zu spät. James, der neben ihr ging fragte sie in diesen Moment: „Gehen wir runter an den See?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Wir müssen lernen. Wenn all das vorbei ist, können wir gerne Stundenlang in der Sonne liegen..." Sie lächelte bei dieser Vorstellung… „Komm mit mir, dann lernen wir zusammen", schlug sie vor. James war sofort einverstanden, so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek Nach einer halben Stunde, in welcher sie gearbeitet hatten, sagte James: „Schau dir das mal an", er reichte ihr einen Zettel und lehnte sich zurück. Lily nahm ihn und begann zu lesen.

_Wenn ich nur noch 2 Atemzüge hätte, würde ich den ersten dazu verwenden, dich zu küssen und den zweiten um dir zu sagen, dass ich dich liebe!_

Lily fragte ihn ob er nicht eigentlich arbeiten wollte? Er grinste und sagte: „Tue ich jetzt auch, ich wollte dir vorher nur ein paar nette Zeilen schreiben." Lily nickte und steckte den Zettel in ihre Tasche. Beide widmeten sich wieder ihren Büchern.

13\. Juni 1978, in einem einsamen Klassenzimmer

Lily befand mit James zusammen in einem einsamen Klassenzimmer und redete mit ihm. James saß auf dem Lehrertisch und sagte: „Ich liebe dich und ich will auch nach Hogwarts mit dir zusammen wohnen." Lily hörte seine Worte und sagte zum wiederholten Male: „Ich dich auch, aber wie sollen wir uns eine Wohnung leisten. Wir haben noch nicht einmal eine Arbeit." James schlug auf den Tisch und sprang auf. Er lief nun auf und ab und sagte einige Minuten später: „Ich weiß etwas!" Lily horchte auf. James ging zu ihr: „Rechtmäßig steht mir ein gewisser Teil des Pottervermögen zu, wenn ich volljährig werde, den Rest gibt es dann erst wenn meine Eltern sterben", er wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihr, doch sie sah ihn nur abwartend an. „Mensch Lily, ich bin volljährig, wir können uns eine billige Wohnung leisten bis wir eines Tages selbst arbeiten." Lily verstand nun und fiel ihrem Freund in die Arme. „Dann ist es beschlossene Sache." Beide machten sich glücklich auf den Rückweg zu ihrer Wohnung.

23\. Juni 1978, morgens in James Bett

Lily wachte am Morgen ihrer letzten praktischen Prüfung mit einem Lächeln auf. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Erwachen, denn sie spürte an ihrer Seite einen warmen Körper. Sie hatte diese Nacht zum ersten Mal bei James geschlafen. Es war auch nicht schlimm gewesen, ihr hatte es gefallen. Sie tippte ihm auf die Schulter und weckte ihn so. „James aufstehen, wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte sie und sofort war er hellwach und setzte sich auf. „Haben wir verschlafen?", fragte er und guckte panisch auf den Wecker. Lily schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Nein, ...", sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn da klingelte schon James Wecker. James grinste auf einmal, er fragte: „Erinnerst du dich an den 14. Oktober 1977?" Sie verneinte, so erklärte er: „Am 14. Oktober 1977 hast du verschlafen, weil dein Wecker kaputt gegangen ist, ich habe dich damals gefragt ob du nicht mal meinen Wecker morgens hören willst und du hast Nein gesagt", er schwieg kurz, dann fuhr er fort: „Jetzt hast du ihn morgens gehört." Lily dachte nach und wurde dann rot, doch nach einigen Augenblicken begann sie zu lachen. Als sie fertig war fragte sie: „Jetzt sag bloß du hast schon damals gewusst, dass ich eines Tages bei dir schlafen werde?" James schüttelte nun lachend den Kopfe: „Nein, ich hätte mir nie erträumen können, mal mit dem schönsten Mädchen aufwachen zu dürfen." Lily wurde erneut rot, doch sie lächelte: „Wir sollten nun langsam aufstehen, sonst verpassen wir noch das Frühstück", sagte sie.

30\. Juni 1978, am Bahnsteig Neun Dreiviertel

Lily stieg lachend aus dem Hogwartsexpress. Sie ging Hand in Hand mit ihrem Freund und Geliebten James Potter. Er strich mit seinem Daumen über ihre Hand und sagte: „Das Jahr war wirklich wunderbar." Lily nickte: „Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit dir so gut gelingen könnte, aber sie war herrlich." James umarmte sie nun leicht und sagte dabei: „Stell dir einmal eine Welt voller Sonnenschein, Freiheit und Liebe vor. Jetzt weißt du, wie unsere Zukunft aussieht." Lily lachte auf und gab ihm eine Kuss. „Komm doch mit mir zu meinen Eltern, ich könnte ein wenig Beistand gebrauchen, denn das Verhältnis zwischen mir und meiner Schwester ist nicht besonders gut." Er drehte sich um und klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter: „Sirius kannst du meiner Mutter sagen, dass ich für ein paar Tage bei Lily bleiben werde." Lily sagte schnell, dass dies doch eher ein Scherz war: „Du kannst ruhig zu deine Eltern fahren." James wartete auf Sirius Nicken und drehte sich dann zu Lily um: „Ich bin aber gerne bei meiner Freundin. Wollen wir gehen?" Lily lächelte überglücklich und ging mit ihm auf die Absperrung zwischen den Welten zu.


End file.
